Love at First Spite
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Katsuya Jonouchi is gay. Well... who doesn't know that? This is a little taste of what happens when he first meets Seto and finds himself intoxicated by the ice king. Please R&R! It's a good story! {COMPLETE!}
1. A Meeting

Disclaimer: Jonouchi and Seto and the others still belong to Takahashi Kazuki, -heavy sigh- I still don't see the point in disclaimers.

Pair-ups: Katsuya/Kaiba

"And you see," Yugi said, showing me a card from his duel deck. "THIS is how you play Duel Monsters."

"Nice, Yug." I strained a smile. I was not really interested in Duel Monsters. Those otaku people are WEIRD. I heard this one guy in Kyoto sold his house for one lousy card.

See? Otaku people are WEIRD.

Someone slapped their hand on my shoulder, startling me. I jumped. Yugi's seminar on Duel Monsters had dulled me into a state of sleepiness. I looked up and found myself looking up into the eyes of my best friend, Hiroto Honda.

"Hiroto-kun!" Yugi said happily. He thrust his duel deck into Honda's face. "Looky! New Duel Monster cards!"

Honda did not even pretend to be estatic. He looked at Yugi strangely than said, "You're weird, Yugi." Yugi's face flushed briefly with embarassment as he self-conciously clung his Duel Monster cards to his chest. I glared briefly at Honda, but he ignored my look. He plopped himself down on the seat next to me.

"So, Katsuya," he gave me a knowing, sly smile. "I've got the video for you..."

"Great." I said flatly, not even pretending that I was interested. I turned away from Honda as he pulled it out of its concealment place: within his jacket. The video Honda was referring to was one that he had swiped from his old man's collection. It was like one of those "Girls Gone Wild" videos. They did not interest me. Usually I'd watch porn for the guys. Lately I hadn't even had the want or strength to pretend like I cared anymore.

Of course, clueless Honda did not even notice my disinterest. Honestly, that guy can be such an ass. Yugi seemed to notice, though. Yugi's like that; always alert to people's feelings.

"Is something wrong, Jonouchi-kun?" I placed my head down on the table and shook it. I did not feel like sharing. But then something ruined it all. And, when I say ruined, I mean like a nuclear explosion out to destroy the world. That's right. The most vile and ugly thing in the world; the thing worse than the Blob; ANZU!

"Hey guys." Mazaki said cheerfully. From my head down on the table, I gagged. I could feel Anzu's beady little eyes glaring at me. Anzu and I did not get along. Who WOULD get along with such scum?

"Anzu!" Yugi said cheerfully, piping up. "Anzu-chan! Come sit by me!"

I stand corrected. --.

As Anzu sat down, I still felt her eyes glare at me. I glanced up and was just in time to see Yugi glomp his arms around Anzu and give her a hug. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Yug." I said.

"Why?" Yugi asked quizzically, but letting go of Anzu.

"Haven't you heard?" I asked. "Anzu has a disease the doctor's haven't detected yet. It could be contagious; even fatal."

Yugi laughed, realizing I was joking. "Jou, you're mean." He still laughed, though. Seeing as how Yugi's such a sweet kid, he would not have laughed at Anzu's expense; especially since he's practically in love with the bitch. He was only laughing because he thought that it was friendship-teasing; that Anzu was laughing too.

She wasn't. She glared at me as Honda and I smirked and slapped each other high-five in gratitude. "Go to hell, Katsuya."

"After you, bitch." I smirked. Then for final measure, I flipped her off. She turned away in disgust, facing Yugi. She almost looked upset. Then again, I didn't care worth shit.

Katsuya: 1; Mazaki: ZIP! Heh.

"Oh, have you heard?" Anzu asked, speaking exclusively to Yugi, ignoring Honda and me. It seemed that Anzu was upset. Heh. "There's a new guy at school. He's supposed to be CEO of his own company. But I bet it's just a rumor."

"Oh, give it up, Mazaki." Honda said. "We can see the money signs in your eyes. You're hoping it IS true so you can claim him. I wouldn't get too close, though. You'd probably infect him with ugly." Anzu glared at Honda then threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him. It ricocheted off his thick head. No damage.

Yugi tried to help in changing the subject. "Who is he, Anzu?"

Anzu turned her attention back to Yugi. She shrugged. "I dunno. Seto... Shuichi... Sen... some weird name like that. The company he supposedly runs is called something like Kyoko... or Kaiba..." She shrugged. "I don't know."

"And so ends another episode of wasting time with Anzu." I said. Ooh... Another SCARY glare from the Beast. Yugi, on the other hand, seemed estatic.

"Kaiba?! As in KaibaCorp?!" He was bouncing up and down with energy like a fucking cat on catnip. I looked at him strangely, as did Honda and IT.

"What's with you, Yug?" I finally asked.

"KAIBACORP!" He exclaimed. Yeah. Like THAT made any sense to us. Sighing, he tried to control his bubbling excitement and explain. "KaibaCorp is a BIG company! It supplies games and toys around the world! They're the main manufacturer for Duel Monsters!"

Great. More otakus. --

"This is SO COOL!" Yugi's eyes were sparkles. He had seemed to cross the dividing line into the land of shoujo-bubbles; between him and his Duel Monsters.

"It's just a rumor, Yugi." Honda said. "It's probably not true." Yet Yugi, like anyone in the land of shoujo-bubbles, could not be reached.

Just then there seemed to be rukus by the door. All four of us ((Yugi now out of his shoujo-bubble trance)) looked over at the door to the classroom. In the doorway stood the hottest guy I had ever seen. He was tall, fit and as it appeared, 'well-equipped'. He had short, neatly trimmed brown hair, blue eyes and had his briefcase slung over his shoulder. Within my chest, I could feel my heart pound. My palms began to sweat. This guy certainly got me hard...

Anzu sat there, now within the world of shoujo-bubbles. She seemed to be like all the other girls surrounding the new chisled-features guy; she seemed to be on the verge of swooning.

Suddenly, the guy looked up and saw us. Something seemed to peek his interest, for he began walking towards us. Thoughts raced through my head like they were all participants at the Indi500. What should I do? Should I check my breath? Act cool? Run? As these thoughts succumbed me, I ran out of time. He was soon there. Right. Beside. Me!

He looked down at Yugi. "Those Duel Monsters?" He asked. I almost fainted. Even his voice was beautiful and smooth...

"Ye.. yeah." Yugi replied, a little unsure about what to do or why the guy was there. Me, on the other hand, was getting harder by the second; my eyes savouringly and subtly gathering in every inch of him.

Starting at his waist. Heh.

Without even been given permission to, the guy took Yugi's cards and flipped through them. "Hey!" Anzu said in his defense. Apparently, the new guy had not come over to fawn over her, so she had lost interest of him begrudgingly. "Give those back!" The guy merely glared briefly at Anzu. She shut up.

Serves her right.

He flipped through the cards and a look of disgust passed over his face. "Amatuer." He said, tossing the cards down on the table. Yugi looked at his cards. He looked heartbroken. Anzu glared at him.

"How could you do that?!" She exclaimed. "Who do you think you are?!"

The guy glared at Anzu, silencing her with his cold stare. "You need not tell me such things. I know I am better than you."

"Why pick on such a little kid?" The guy's gaze turned to me. Until he glared at me, I had not realized that it was I who had spoken. I'd stood up for Yugi.

The guy leaned closer to me. My face flushed. "I don't need some little punk like you standing up for a shrimp. It's obvious you're both amatuers and thus not worth my time." Man, that was a boner-kill. "Just do me a favor; if you want to hang out with amatuers like him," He gestured briefly in Yugi's direction. "Then don't even bother standing in my way." The guy turned and walked away.

I growled. My fists clenched and shaking slightly in anger. I mumbled, "Bastard..." between clenched teeth.

ON TO CHAPTER TWO!!! READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!! --


	2. A Determination

"Yugi," I said after that guy had walked off. Yugi was looking down at his cards and was silent. He looked literally heartbroken. When I said his name, he only vaguely lifted his head and looked at me. His eyes were opened and looking sad.

"Huh?" Jesus. Even his voice was sad and lost.

"Teach me how to play Duel Monsters!" This news seemed to lighten Yugi's mood. A smile broke out across his face.

"YAY! Jonouchi wants to learn Duel Monsters!"

"Don't get too excited, Yug. I just want to learn it and beat that scum!" Thinking back to what he had called me and Yugi, my fist clenched and shook again. "I'll show him!"

Later...

"No, Katsuya!" Yugi said. "You should put your Mystical Elf in DEFENSE mode!"

"Argh!" I exclaimed, slamming my head down onto the table. "I'll never get this!!!" I was beginning to regret ever asking Yugi to teach me how to play. I was forgetting everything he taught me. I did not understand which monsters to place in attack and defense mode. I did not get the magic or trap cards... and Yugi always beat me within two minutes of our duel!!!

Yugi sighed heavily. "You'll figure it out, Jonouchi-kun." He said. He then started picking up his cards and getting ready to leave.

"I'm such a loser..." I whined.

"Yes you are." I was about to sit up and slash out at Yugi for being cruel to me; until I realized that it was not Yugi's voice who had said it. Lifting up my head, I looked to my right in time to see HIM. He glared down at me. "You ARE a loser."

"Who asked you?!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged. "I figured it was an open question."

"Who the hell are you anyway?!"

"No one of consequence." He replied. "But if you MUST know, the name is Kaiba. Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba as in 'KaibaCorp'?" Yugi asked, astounded. "The company that makes Duel Monster cards?"

"Yes." Kaiba replied. "I own the company. So now you know," he said, now turning his attention back to me. "You don't need to work so hard to challenge me, mutt. Cuz you now know that you can never beat me."

"I must have missed the part where you mentioned that." I growled.

Seto smirked. "Very good. But I would have thought you'd figure it out on your own. I guess I was wrong. You do not need to challenge me, little boy. Because I am the master."

"Master?! Master of what? Being the World-Class douche bag?" That struck a nerve.

"I AM THE WORLD CHAMPION!" Seto exclaimed. "I am the best player of Duel Monsters! There is no way you could beat me at my game!"  
"Whatever." I said. I then stood up, trying to size him up. It came as a bit of embarrassment when I only came up to his chin. I then walked by him, glaring clodly at him. He glared coldly back.

And thus, the war between us began.

"I attack your monster with 'Harpie's Brother'." Yugi said, yawning. "And you lose all your life points." It was past midnight, several days after my last encounter with that douche-bag. I had begged Yugi to come over my house and duel me again and again until I got it right. Problem was, I still could not duel right. But I was obsessed. I had to make that scum eat his words.

I slammed my fist down on the table. "Dammit, Yug! C'mon, man! You MUST be cheating!"

Yugi sighed heavily and placed his head down on his curled up arm. The kid was exhausted. "I'm not cheating, Jou. I TOLD you that..." His voice trailed off as another yawn overtook him. I reached across the table and grabbed his cards. I shifted through them, intent on finding anything even slightly out of the ordinary. Although I knew it was a hopeless cause. I knew Yugi. He would never cheat. But I searched anyway. I was like a crazed madman.

"Aww, man..." I whined. Just as I had suspected; Yugi was not cheating. "Am I really this awful at dueling?" When I did not receive an answer right away ((in the negative, of course)), I looked up. I saw that Yugi had fallen asleep with his mouth open; his head resting on the nook of his arm on the table. I reached across the table, ignoring the fact that Yugi was sleeping, and I shook him to wake him up. "Hey, Yug!"

"Nn? What..?" He mumbled. He only slightly opened his eyes and looked at me. He was spent.

"Let's duel some more!" Yugi sighed heavily and tiredly.

"Jounouchi...." He whined. "I'm ttiiiiiiirrrrrrrrreeeeedddddd......." He then plopped down on the floor, laying on his back. I got a little annoyed.

"Come on, Yugi! I have to beat this guy!"

Yugi then sat up. "You know, I really don't understand you, Jonouchi-kun..." He said, yawning and struggling to stay awake. "Just give it up, will you? Kaiba has won so many tournaments. His company has CREATED Duel Monsters. I couldn't even beat him. It's impossible."

"I HAVE TO!"

"Just go to sleep, Jou..." He sighed, plopping back down on the floor and closing his eyes. "Get some sleeeeee......" His voice trailed off there as he was lulled into the land of sleepiness almost instantly. I sighed too and got up, walking over to him. I picked up the little guy and placed him on my bed as I laid down on the floor to sleep for the night. I lay awake, however, and I looked up at the ceiling. I thought about the only thing that had been on my mind for a little over a week: that prick named Seto Kaiba. What right did he have to push me around? As I turned over on my side and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep, my last determined thought was that I was going to beat him.

No matter what it took. I WOULD beat him.


	3. A Declaration

"He's gonna get it!"

"That's nice, Jou." Honda said off-handedly.

"I'm serious! That prick is gonna pay for doing that to me!"

"You've been saying that all month, Jonouchi." Honda said. "If I wasn't sure about you, I would think you were in love with the guy. That's why you took it so personal." He laughed at his own little joke. Me, on the other hand, I blushed. Luckily for me, Honda's face was stuck deep within the bowels of a porno mag he swiped from his old man.

"I just want him to pay..." I said.

"How?"

A smile spread across my face. "By Duel Monsters!" Honda sighed in disgust.

"God, Jou. You too? Jeez! Why is everyone obsessed with that stupid game? Why have you let the otaku bug bite you too?"

"I actually think the game is cool." Someone said, standing at my door. Honda rolled over on my bed and saw Shizuko walk in. His mouth fell open and his cheeks started to blush slightly.

"Y-- you do?" Honda choked out.

"Yeah." Shizuko smiled. "I mean, it's kinda cool. I'm glad my oni-chan is into it." She walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. Honda freaked since she was close to him as well.

"Well... I think they're cool, too!" Honda said quickly. I rolled my eyes behind my sister's back.

"Really?!" Shizuko seemed excited.

"Oh, yeah." Honda breezed. "I think it's great. I even just gave your big brother some pointers."

"Really?" Shizuko turned to me. Deciding to go along with it, I forced a strained smile across my face and nodded my head slightly.

"Yeah."

Yeah, right. -.- Bull. Shit.

But my little sister ate it up. "That's so cool!" She marveled. "Maybe you can duel me sometime, Hiroto-kun!"

"Definately." At that point, Shizuko decided to leave and leave the two of us alone. I shot Honda a cold look. He feigned ignorance and shrugged. "What?"

"Touch my sister," I said quietly, my voice dripping with venom. "And you die."

"Whatever." He said happily, opening up his porno mag again and looking at it. I wanted to hit that stupid jerk for looking at my sister the way he did.

Prick.

I met up with Seto after school the following Monday. I stood there and said nothing; only glared. Finally I got his attention but he only spoke to me when he got overly annoyed. "Do you want something, mutt?" He sneered. "Cuz if you don't, go away. You're breathing in my air."

I shook with rage and hatred. "I challenge you, Seto Kaiba!"

"Challenge me?" He asked bemusingly. "To what? A Pee-wee baseball game?"

"TO A GAME OF DUEL MONSTERS, YOU PRICK!" I yelled. "If I win, I want you to leave me and Yugi alone! I never want to hear you call me a mutt again!"

Seto stood there with that know-it-all wise-ass smirk on his face. He never said anything; just looked at me. It was as if he was sizing me up; seeing what I was worth. Finally he said something. "Okay." My mouth dropped. I had not really expected him to say alright. Well... maybe not at FIRST. I had planned to beat him up until he had surrendered. Seto laughed at my appearance. "Are you deaf as much as you are brainless and amatuerish? I said okay."

"I HEARD YOU!" I yelled at him. "Stop making fun of me!"

"I have only one condition, though."

"What is that?" I spat.

"If I win, I get to fuck you." Once again, my mouth dropped open. That was the LAST thing I had expected him to say to me. Seto merely smirked again. "It's a deal then. C'mon. My limo's waiting outside for me. Come with me. We'll go to my house. We can duel there in private." Dumbfounded and not able to think straight, I followed him like a puppy dog. I had agreed, without meaning to, to his request.


	4. A Duel

When Seto's limo reached his house, I was even more shocked to see that his house was actually a mansion. A BONAFIDE FUCKING MANSION! But, unfortunately for me, that was not the only surprise in store for me. In fact, Seto's comment about fucking me was only the first in the line of many cruel surprises headed my way.

Inside the mansion, servants ran up to Seto and followed his every movement. They even tended to me. They took my jacket and my book bag. They gave me food and supplied me with drink after drink... I was surprised and I was too dumbfounded to resist or say no to their hosptality. All along, I followed Seto down a long corridor. After a while, I got over my surprise and I asked him what was going on.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Where are you taking me, Kaiba?" By that time, we had reached the end of the long corridor and we stood in front of a maroon door. Seto placed his hand on the knob and opened the door. He turned back to me momentarily. He smirked.

"I told you I would take you somewhere where we could duel in private. This is the place. Come, Katsuya." He then walked into the room and was succumbed into the darkness. Gulping, I followed Seto a little reluctantly. When I was within the room, there was a loud 'click' as if a heavy light switch had been activated, and all the lights came on in the room. The biggest surprise of them all, was the shock I got at that moment.

The entire room was like an arena. In the middle of it were two rising podiums that were customary in Duel Monster competitions and tournaments. Seto walked towards the red one and got on. Smirking at me, he gestured his arm outward to the one opposite it. It was blue. "Get on, Katsuya. You were the one who was so persistant on dueling me. Don't tell me you're wimping out." That struck a nerve.

"I AM NOT!" I yelled at him. Running towards the capsule, I got on and faced Kaiba, growling at him. I placed my deck down on the playing field, as did Seto. Smirking at me, he said,

"Remember our agreements, Katsuya. Take this duel seriously, now."

"I WILL!" I yelled. "AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

"Nice last words." Seto mocked. "Now. Since I am such a generous person, I will let you go first." We both picked up five cards and looked at them. I drew one card then studied my hand to assemble a strategy. With 'Ojama Yellow' ((0/1000)), Waboku, Castle Walls, Kotodama ((0/1600)), and Solomon's Law, I did not have a very good hand at all. Nothing I could attack with. It took me several minutes to decide, and Chisled-features across the way got a little annoyed. "Let's play TODAY, Katsuya."

"Shut up!" I spat. "I'm thinking!"

Seto smirked. "I did not think it was possible for a brainless monkey like you to think." I growled. Man, that guy got me angry almost as frequently as he got me hard.

You do the math.

Finally, just to hurry things up, I placed 'Ojama Yellow' ((0/1000)) down in defense mode. I grumbled that my turn was over, and Seto smirked again. "Very well." He looked at his cards. "I summon Kojikocy to the field!" The monster ((1500/1200)) with 1500 attack points was summoned. With the technology in Seto's arena, I was taken aback with how real the monster truly looked. I shook for a moment; a moment in which I was not fortunate to have Seto overlook. He smirked. "Things a little too REAL for you there, Katsuya?" Once again, I yelled at him.

"Shut the hell up, you asshole!"

Seto chuckled. "I knew it. You're scared."

"I am not!"

Seto shrugged and closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again and looking straight at me. "Whatever. I attack your monster with my Kojikocy." The monster on the field attacked my face down monster. Ojama Yellow was destroyed and sent to the graveyard. I looked up at Seto and I growled. He laughed at me. Having seen the monster before it was destroyed, and upon recognising it, he thought it was much enjoyment that I was suffering. "Honestly, Katsuya. I thought you better than that. But I suppose that was a mistake on my part." I growled at him again, my fists clenched and shaking with rage. "Your turn."

I picked up another card. I picked up 'D. Human' ((1300/1100)). It was not much for attack points, but the only other monster I had had no attack points. So I placed 'D. Human' on the field in attack position, then placed down the 'Castle Walls' card. I was still uneasy about magic/trap cards. I did not understand them. But that was the only card in my hand that seemed relatively handy. I then ended my turn.

Seto laughed; something that annoyed me. "Stupid little Katsuya. I would have thought you'd know better than that. Didn't your little amatuer shrimp friend teach you anything?"

"I told you not to make fun of Yugi!" I growled.

"Heh." He smirked. "You said that ONLY if you beat me. And, apparently, that is not going to happen."

"Bull shit." I retorted. "We just started. Stop being so god damn cocky!"

"You fool," Seto spat. It seemed that he finally was getting serious and getting tired of beating around the bush about it. He was getting tired of teasing me; he had graduated to full-out ridicule. "Your weak monster has less attack points than my monster."

"So?!"

"That means I can attack it and you lose life points, idiot!"

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. Seto smiled. He had not seemed to not enjoy my squirming after all.

"Yes, Katsuya," He mused. "That means I attack your life points. And they go down. Making me the leader."

"It's not over yet!"

"Oh," Seto smirked once again. "It will be shortly." He picked up a card. Placing down 'Witty Phantom' ((1400/1300)), he attacked my 'D.Human' and destroyed it. I lost 100 life points, bringing my total down to 1900.

(A/N: I'm too lazy to have it continue on forever... so the total life points is only 2000; mmkay?)

"And now," Seto smiled, quite enjoying himself. "With Kojikocy, I attack your life points directly."

"WHAT?!"

He laughed. "That's right, little Katsuya. You lose an additional 1500 Life Points; bringing your total now down to 400."

"Fuck..." I cursed under my breath. I had to get him somehow. But he was at 2000 still and already I was down at 400! In one damn turn! Shakily, I picked up a card and looked at it. Most of my confidence was gone. The little I had left was dwindling like a dying flame without oxygen. 'Mega Thunderball' ((750/600)). Dammit. Why did they call it 'mega' if it fucking SUCKS?! Not knowing what else to do, I placed my 'Kotodama' ((0/1600)) down in defense mode.

"Playing defense, eh Katsuya?" I glared at him. He smiled and picked up a card. He placed one card down in the area of magic/traps and he ended his turn. I was uneasy about what the trap/magic card was. Knowing him, it was bound to be something bad for me. The only thing at this point I could think of, was whether or not that guy was serious about fucking me. The brief thought of seeing him go through an orgasm made me hard and as horny as a high school band. ((A/N: I have no idea what the hell that means. I stole it from my Gravitation manga )). Pushing the thought roughly aside, I concentrated on my turn. Picking up a card from my deck, a small sweat drop slid down my cheek. Seto noticed.

"What's the matter, Katsuya?" He joked. "No good cards?" I glared at him.

"Shut up, ass." I said. I looked down at my cards. I did not want to admit it, but the douche was right. The card I had drawn was 'Mechanical Snail' ((800/1000)). It sucked. Nothing in my hand even came CLOSE to being good enough to fend off his monsters. What was I gonna do? At a loss, I put 'Mechanical Snail' down in defense mode, If all else failed, at least I would not lose any more Life Points...

Seto smiled once again. He was enjoying his victory; as if he had already won the duel. Normally I would have debated it was not over. But I was not in denial. My confidence was shot.

Seto picked up a card from his deck. "I sacrifice my 'Witty Phantom' to bring to the field my Stone Ogre Grotto." His 'Stone Ogre Grotto' ((1600/1500)) did not seem very powerful. But it did beat all the monsters I had on my side of the field. Even my magic card was useless. It seemed that Seto's summoning was only a front; probably to frighten me. He did not need that extra monster. He flipped over the magic card he had hidden: 'Thunder Clap'. I did not know it's effect, so he explained gloatingly. "This magic card has the ability to destroy my monsters on my side of the field."

"Then how good could it be?" I scoffed. Seto smirked at my immaturity.

"You obviously don't understand, Katsuya. Upon destroying my monsters, I can inflict direct damage upon your life points. All I do, is add up the total number of attack points of my two monsters, times that by 300, and that is the number of Life Points you lose." My mouth dropped open. Seto nodded his head in gloaty satisfaction. "That means, mutt, that you lose a total of 900,000 Life Points. Since that is a LOT more than you have already, I think I am the winner." I fell to my knees on the podium. I lost. I could not believe I lost. Seto would not leave it at that, however. "Yes, Katsuya. I beat you. I did it with my weakest monsters, too. My little brother, Mokuba's parrot could do a better job dueling than you could. You're pathetic."

"Shut up!" I cried. Seto did not. He got off his podium and walked slowly towards me. A sly and mischevious smile played on his lips.

"That's right. Stay on your knees like a good boy. You'll be doing a lot more of that in the future." I looked up at him, very much surprised.

"Yo-- you mean... you were SERIOUS?!"

"Of course." Seto replied. "I am always serious when I make arrangements like ours. Since you lose, I suppose that means I get to fuck you. Right?" I gulped, but I could not get rid of the lump in my throat.

"But..."

"You can't back out now, Katsuya. We had an agreement. It's only fair that you abide by it." With that, he gestured in one of his manservants and had him drag me away. He led me to a bedroom. Seto joined shortly after.


	5. A Sexual Moment

When I was inside the bedroom, I was tossed onto the bed in the center of the room. "Asshole!" I screamed at the retreating back of the man who had brought me there. My yelling did nothing. I looked around me. The room was almost as big as the arena had been. How much money did this guy have to afford a fucking mansion like this?! Just then, however, my viewing was cut short as Seto walked in the room. His demeanor was very sly and triumphant; perhaps even more so than it had been when he won the duel. He slowly advanced on me as I lay, vulnerable, on the bed.

"You know, Katsuya," He said. "I actually know of your homosexuality." My mouth dropped open. He smiled. "Yes. I know."

"I-- I am not.." I tried to object, but the effort was overall very fruitless and a waste of time.

"I know that you have the hots for me. I saw it in your eyes the moment we first met."

I glared at him. "You arrogant bastard." I mumbled.

"But what you don't know," Seto smiled again and was only a foot from me on the bed. "Is that I think you're sexy too."

My mouth dropped open. Again. "What?!" Seto laughed and he nodded his head.

"Why else would I make this bet, Katsuya? Think about it. I knew I was going to win. It was that simple." This guy certainly did know how to make a guy hot one second and destroy his lust the next. I did not have time to object to his words and critisize him again; for he sat down on the bed right beside me and my boner came back. I could not help it. This guy certainly was an ass, but he made me hot and flustered anyway. I looked up at him and met his hard blue eyes. He reached out a hand and placed it behind my neck, pulling me forcefully closer to him and he kissed me. His tongue traced around my lips and the entire circumfrance of my mouth. I could not deny that I was horny by the kiss. All thoughts of hatred and anger towards Seto was forgotten as I closed my eyes and allowed him to kiss me and let me return the favor. Besides; who said anyone had to think during sex?

Our kiss suddenly broke apart as Seto shoved me onto the bed, on my back. I looked up at him. His eyes were narrowed in horny sexuality and a smile broke out over his face. He removed his shirt and climbed up on top of me. "Ar-- are you serious?" Was all I could say. After all this time, I still had the feeling that he had no intention of fucking me.

But I was wrong.

"I told you before, Katsuya." He responded. "I am serious." He looked down at me and unbuckled the button to my jeans. He slowly unzipped the zipper. It was as if he was playing with my head. He only wanted to see me squirm and beg with every atom of my body to fuck me up.

The bastard. -.-

Seto reached his hand into my pants and under my briefs. He smiled as his hand made contact with my cock. Running his fingers down the side of my dick, he made me gasp out for air. He chuckled in his success. "Nothing's even happened yet, Katsuya." His fingers still traveled down and down... he WAS playing with my head. After a while of this, I blurted out,

"Stop... teas...ing." Seto laughed.

"Just be patient, Katsuya." At long last, his hand reached the head of my cock and with one swipe of his fingers, he made my mind blow. Despite the fact that I was constantly horny, I had never actually had sex before this. I was still a little reluctant to let Seto do it... but the way he played with me made all those worries disppear.

He placed his hand around my cock and he made swift but accurate thrusting motions on the head of my penis. My eyes were closed and my back was laying flat out on the bed. With my mouth open, I was breathing hard in and out. "Ah... ah...... ah..... ah..." My breathing and moaning became even louder and more frequent as he continued and my orgasm was rising. "Ah...ah..Ah.Ah.Ah!" It was at that moment that I cummed and laid flat against the bed. Seto looked at me a little quizzically. Finally he spoke, as he removed his hand from me and looked at it.

"Hmm. You're quick." That struck a nerve.

"Fuck you!" I screamed. "I'm young and inexperienced, okay?!" Seto smirked.

"Or maybe I'm just that good." He retorted. ((A/N: Stolen from Gravitation!)). I snorted and rolled my eyes. But Seto failed to notice as he pulled off his own pants. "Now, Katsuya. This is where the REAL fun begins." I looked at him, my mouth hung agape. "I can't let you have all the fun." He then moved a little ways away and laid down. From the little light that floated into the room, I could see his dick. Seeing it made me have another boner. Realizing this, Seto smiled. "You're a quick recovery, Katsuya." I absentmindedly nodded my head and I inched closer to him. Laying flat out on my stomach, my head met with his cock. I just looked at it for a moment. He could not lie that he was not enjoying this; his boner was more than evident. After a few moments, I closed my eyes and went with the flow. I placed my lips around its head and I heard Seto moan slightly. This was the inspiration I needed to continue on. Removing my lips from him, I moved slightly on the bed into a more comfortable and appropriate position and I kissed it again. This time, I added more to it as I let my tongue lick the tip of it and move slowly up the shaft of his penis. I could hear Seto's gasping breaths as my eyes were closed. It was enough to make me even hornier. Getting more confident as time passed, I allowed my mouth do anything to Seto. Everytime I licked him, he gasped for air in a sexy way that could only be described as 'porno-cheesy'; but in that context, a BIG turn-on.

I circulated my tongue around his cock and I could hear his rushed breathing and moaning. As his orgasm was closing in like mine had done, his breathing became more heavy and rushed. I could not help it; My biggest fantasy was to see the look of ultimate pleasure on this guy's face. So I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His face was contorted into the ultimate sexy porno-orgasm look. This guy was doing everything like a porn movie except the nasty talk. Everything he did made me hot. But seeing his face in that condition did something to me. It overwhelmed me. Without even realizing it, my hand moved to my dick and I started jerking myself off as I still sucked his cock.

"Oh, Katsuya..." He moaned. "Kat... su......ya...!!!" At that moment, he cummed. A little of it got in my mouth and it was present all over my face and his bed sheet. I did not mind. As my own jerking off came to a close, we both laid there, breathing heavily, and trying desperately to calm down. Even after both of us caught our breath, we were still as horny as sin. Seto sat up and looked at me. A smile spread across his face. "Ready for the next level?"

Seto then moved to me and climbed on top of me. With little warning, he inserted himself into my ass. It was a bit uncomfortable at first and it hurt; but the longer he stayed in there, the longer I began to like it. He moved up and down within me and he thrust himself harder and deeper. Before long, I found myself screaming out girly-porn remarks like, "Harder, Kaiba!" And "Faster. Faster. Faster!"

Only a little while after that, we stopped for good.


	6. A Confession

After we were done fucking, we laid for several moments on the bed. Exactly how long was hard to determine. Minutes? Hours? Who knew? But after it was done ((as is stupid tradition)), Seto pulled out a cigarette and smoked it. Myself, I passed. Drinking was okay, but I did not really like smoking myself.

After we relaxed and Seto had finished his cig, he sat up and moved to the spot where his clothes were. He picked them up and I rolled over to watch him as he dressed himself. "So," I finally said. "What now?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Are we like... lovers, or something?" Seto looked up at me, surprised.

"Lovers?"

"Yeah..." I said uneasily. I did not really like the way where this was headed. "I mean, you had sex with me. Doesn't that give you some kind of commitment?" Seto studied me then laughed.

"You're fucking serious, aren't you?" He asked. My mouth dropped.

"Uhm..."

"I fucked you, Katsuya. It was apart of our bet. There is no commitment."

"So... I just.... let you fuck me... for nothing?"

"Guess so." Seto shrugged. He then finished buttoning up his shirt and he headed towards the door. "I will get a limo for you to drive you home. Get outta my house, mutt." He then left the room and shut the door behind him.

I laid flat out on the bed.

Biggest.

Fucking.

Sigh.

--end notes: It's finally over! yay! This chapter is dripping with angst, even though it's so short. I got the idea from one of my favorite stories. Convinient, ain't it? No matter what, Seto is still an ass. And no one complain. I am a Seto fan myself. So don't bitch at me. Laters!

Through people's requests that were originally asked for, there is a sequel to this story called "Love At First Spite, Part Deux". Arigatou!!!


End file.
